


here

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 95, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vansh and Riddhima take a moment to bask in the fact that Riddhima is alive.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 6





	here

Riddhima had been removing her bangles when Vansh walked into the room.

Their eyes met through the mirror’s reflection.

It was quiet.

Tensed.

Troubling.

Riddhima looked away, and resumed taking off her bangles.

The door got locked behind her.

Goosebumps rose on her skin.

Vansh quietly approached her.

It took him a few minutes to gather the courage to place his hands on her shoulders.

Riddhima was reminded of when he had done the same after she had been shot.

Another escape from death.

Another time when they had let their silences talk, and not their words.

His forehead fell against the back of her head, and Riddhima closed her eyes.

She thought she was stronger than this, but she wasn’t.

Her sudden sobbing was a testament to that.

She supposed she could allow herself one moment of weakness.

She did almost die after all.

His hands tightened around her.

She could feel that.

His grip.

His fear.

His loss of control.

Just another reminder that he wasn’t as all powerful as he claimed himself to be.

Riddhima took in a deep breath, and wiped her tears.

It’s okay.

She’s fine.

Nothing to worry about.

She turned around, but it was a bit difficult.

Vansh refused to let go.

Riddhima didn’t know what to make of him.

She has seen him in pain before, but never like this.

Never for her.

She wondered why.

It’s not like he cared.

He couldn’t even be bothered to hold a decent conversation with her, and now all of a sudden he’s worried about her life?

She looked away.

She had to steel her heart when it came to him.

She can’t fall weak to one moment of affection with him.

What was the point if he was only going to scream, and shout, and hurt her in worse ways tomorrow?

She tried to shake out of his hold, but he just held on tighter.

“Riddhima.”

She sighed.

She looked at him, and was filled with concern for him.

The circles under his eyes were darker than ever.

His shoulders were slumped as if the fight had been drained right out of him.

She knew better, but she still put a hand on his cheek.

He immediately leaned into it.

Riddhima didn’t know what to do with him.

Hate him, be angry with him, or love him.

Or maybe she should stop thinking about all that and just be in the moment.

This moment where he’s not the always enigmatic, and cold Vansh Raisinghania, and she’s not the suspicious, and traumatized Riddhima.

It was just her, and him.

Two bodies.

A husband, and a wife.

Both forever lost, but in this rare moment they stood before each other.

Foreheads touching, eyes closed, and fingers intertwined.

Alive.

Breathing.

Here.


End file.
